Let Me Ruin You
by Eyeseers
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Henry Hart has awoken to an compromising position. Being naked and chained, Henry has come to the realization that he has been captured by his own boss, Ray Manchester. He reveals his mutual affection towards Henry and sexually "tortures" him. Rated M/Everybody mentioned is over the age of eighteen.


**It's been a few months in the making! But now, the time has come. I just want to be clear that the Henry Danger one-shot from a few years ago is NOT related to this serial story. Before you begin reading this, I want to acknowledge that there will be some new content on the way. (i.e. The Stories of Luke Ross, Behind the Disney, etc...) Now without further ado, here's...**

* * *

 _Let Me Ruin You_

 _An Eyeseers Inc. production_

 _1 - Setup_

 _*This is piece of work is fantasy and fiction. Any copyrighted material belongs to Eyeseers **only**! We have no affiliation with Nickelodeon or Viacom! Eyeseers Inc. does not own any Nickelodeon Shows mentioned throughout the story. This story contains mature content for a mature audience. We do not know any of these characters' sexual orientation. I repeat this story is purely fictional. Do not take this seriously! All disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **In an undisclosed location...**

Swellview superhero sidekick, Kid Danger (AKA Henry Hart) was concerned about his predicament and worried about that of his friends. He was wearing a chained manacle that looped over a support beam over his head. The chain was the exact length that gave Henry some wiggle room, but not enough to get up and fully move around. As his hands remained tied over his head, the eighteen-year-old blonde realized that he being kept completely in the dark.

"Where am I? Is there anybody out there? Show yourself!" Henry shouted. He constantly writhed around the queen size mattress.

As Henry tried to escape the handcuffs, his Superhero boss - Captain Man (AKA Ray Manchester) leaned against the dingy wall and stared at his sidekick. From time to time, Ray looked over his shoulder and towards the door, hoping that no one he knew would discover this place and see Henry naked like this. His hand discreetly slid down his pants and rubbed against his tender hole.

He appeared out from the darkness, revealing himself to Henry.

"Oh great, it's you of all people! How about you lend me a hand there buddy and take these cuffs of. Then, we will _never_ speak of this again!" Henry's tone indicated that he was increasingly annoyed and agitated.

As the words poured out of the teen's mouth, Ray only stood there intently staring at the blonde as if he was caught in some spell that put him in a hypnotic daze. "I'm afraid I can't do that for you Hen."

"WHY?" responded the eighteen-year-old.

"You're just...to handsome! It's so hard for me to contain myself! Your perfect sculpted face and puffy lips are too much to bare. So, I've hidden you far away from the public. That way I'll be able to get some of this sexual tension off my chest..and my dick!" released Ray as poured out his feelings and thoughts to his sidekick, "C'mon Hen, I know you want this as much as me!"

"FUCK NO! You're digusting!" Screamed Henry.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. But it must be done..for the greater good!" He scarcely walked closer towards the bound teen.

With every step closer came an increasing heartbeat for Henry. He never thought that he would in a situation like this. Ray had stripped himself of his clothes as he circled around the tied up teen, admiring him. He wasn't that huge, but Henry had a sizable cock for his age, and for the moment that is all that was important.

"Henry, Henry, Henry. Have you ever had sex before?" Ray asked as he pressed his eight inch cock hard against his sidekick's ass. His manly hands wrapped around the teen's waist and hugged him close as he humped him, making direct face contact.

"Hearing them gasp for breath," he sneaked, "It's exhilarating!" While still humping Henry, Ray's hands traveled up the teen's hairless body and pinched both nipples. The young blonde moaned at the sudden pain.

"As your swollen cock is being squeezed by his tight ass..." He whispered into the blonde's ear before gently nibbling on his earlobe. His hands, meanwhile continued to caress his tender yet sore nipples.

"There are very few things that can compare to a guy's ass!" Ray continued on with the dirty talk as his hands roamed down the young teenager's tight body. His right hand continued exploring while his left hand stopped at Henry's four-pack. The dominant hand groped the sidekick's slightly hard cock.

 _Woah! This is seriously crazy right now! Is Ray under a spell or is he under someone's mind control? Either way, I need to get away. Although, his manly grip is seriously turning me on and this dry-humping feels so...right!_ Swallowing the drool that was being produced by his mouth, Henry continued to lie there as he let his superhero boss have his way with him.

In a surprise manner, Ray kissed a shocked Henry. His tongue forced its way inside and explored every inch of his sidekick. "Damn boy! I never thought you would let me do that. You really are desperate for help for your blue balls." Ray devilishly gazed at the naked eighteen-year-old.

With the use of his feet, Henry was able to push his boss off of him as a huge grin appeared on his face. Ray discreetly made his way back to the captive's side.

"Stay the hell away from me!" The blonde gasped as he moved back as much as the chains allowed.

"Now, now. Is that any way partners in crime should talk to one another?" The older brunette replied directly in front of Henry.

This time his teeth grazed the teen's bottom lip rather than kissing him full on. Both hands each made contact with the blonde's blushing cheeks as he pulled Henry closer towards him in order to close the small gap. Ray grinded their cocks against one another as he nibbled on the cute teen.

 _Truth be told, I'm excited to get a little taste of cock. Especially when it's inside of me. I bet it feels so big and thick that I doubt I will be able to walk straight for the next few days._ The blonde sidekick unintentionally licked his pouty lips, anticipating what was to come.

The partners in crime parted ways from their lips as the two stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment. Ray's hands then traveled up the blonde's slim toned legs. One played with his loose ball-sacs and the other fondled the cut mushroom head. He lowered his head over Henry's cock and took the tip in fully, before quickly pulling up and releasing the hardened six-inch.

Dragging his lips along the mushroom head made Henry tense. By the constant squirming, Henry was barely hanging on. _MY GOD! His sucking skills are top notch!_

 _That's it boy, moan for me. I know you like this! Soon, I will have you screaming my name._ Thought Ray as he released the appendage and descended to the lightly hairy ball-sacs.

Despite being kidnapped an in the most surprising and dangerous situation, Henry uttered the words he was holding back the entire time, "Please suck me. I _need_ your tongue against my c-cock, Ray."

The eyes of the teen's superhero boss shot open in surprise, "That's all I wanted to hear."

With a surprising tender touch, Ray grasped the man-meat and engulfed the bulbous head, sucking and licking on it repeatedly. The older man was disappointed by the nonexistent precum that didn't come flowing out of the blonde teen.

Henry watched in disbelief as Ray, his boss, was going down on him. The only way to contain himself was to bite down on his pink plump lips. While sucking away, Ray noticed Henry struggling with himself to not indulge in the experience.

As time passed, Ray pulled himself off the six inch cock with a loud pop. He stood on top of the mattress and brought his straining eight inch cock towards Henry.

The thick eight inches became a fixture in Henry's sight. Both eyes were glued to it as if he had never saw another cock before. Even in the school's changing rooms and showers, there was no exposure to another man's meat. Until now. It, unlike his own seemed to have a golden tan and was completely covered in hair. Compared to his six inches, Ray's was humongous and Henry did not want that thing near his cheeks.

"Hello!" yelled an exasperated Ray, "Earth to Henry." Henry retreated from his thoughts, unleashing a jolt in the process. "Come on man, suck me! I know you wanna." Ray teased the eighteen-year-old as he jiggled his cock in front of Henry.

"Oh god!" Henry groaned as his pouty mouth took some of his boss's cock in one gulp. It wasn't long before the entire eight inches were all inside the blonde.

According to Ray, it did not seem logically possible for his entire eight inches to fit completely inside. _I was right all along. This kid's got a big mouth!_ And yet, Henry was happily able to take it with ease. _This must not be Hen's first rodeo. Maybe he's been practicing with other guys at his school. Has he practiced on...JASPER?!_

With loving fondness and desire, Henry let his tongue roam across the light-reddish tip before breaking contact and smiling up at the irresistible brunette. The cute sidekick continued to smile while his hands returned to the low-hanging pair of balls. He continuously tugged and caged them, even going as far as pinching them. The treatment of his balls against the cold air sent chills throughout Ray's spine.

Despite the crying moans of his captor, Henry released the superhero's package. Against the confines of the manacles, he brought Ray down to his level and pressed the eight-inch cock against his own. To add on to the pleasure, Ray wrapped his hands around both of their boners and stroked them. The blonde boy's body squirmed as Ray slowly worked his hand up and down the two lengths.

Working their cocks to the extreme, Ray happily increased his speed as he tried to bring the boy to his climax first. It worked. Rope after rope of cum landed all over their abdomen and chest. As Ray released their combined shafts, a gleaming smile appeared as he noticed that some of the teen's cum had gotten onto his fingers. _Finally, at long last!_ He brought his fingers to his lips and lapped up the remainder of the blonde's cum.

"Hmmm, kind is salty and warm but it's not bad!" grinned the superhero.

Henry's heart was racing at a fever pitch. His entire slim body was shaking erratically. As he calmed down from his climax, his psyche wondered off into his own little world. _Wow! That was awesome! Too bad Ray didn't get to cum. He's probably saving it for later if he still has me chained up like this._

Henry was now happy, but for some odd reason his ass was itching for some cock. In fact, he started having visions of Ray splitting his ass open and reaching a new depth within his tight hole.

Ray was still hard. The blonde gasped as he witnessed the shaft rapidly throbbing with anticipation. It was as if Ray needed to be stroked one more time. "Uh, you good Ray?"

"Oh yeah! Just give me a minute," responded a nonchalant Ray. Within that minute, his hardene entire eight inches had turned into a mere flaccid seven.

"So, uh, are you going to let me go now?" Henry asked nervously.

"Now now, why do you want to leave so soon? We've only just begun!" Ray said with a sharp edge. "There's an entire fridge over there that has enough food to last the both of us for an entire week and s half but in the meantime get some rest. There is _still_ more that I have do to you." He smiled as he loosened the distance on how far the blonde teen could travel with the manacle. Then, Ray walked out.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck here," whined Henry as he came to the conclusion that there was no way in or out the impenetrable room. "Might as well enjoy it!"

The blonde took Ray's advice and pulled himself under the covers. As Henry drifted off to sleep, his own six inch cock grew rock hard against his firm stomach.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! More is on the way...**


End file.
